Robin's Communicator Stand
by MaeHam
Summary: Robin has a problem. He gives away communicators like pancakes and BB has a concern. Will he tell Robin? What will happen? Tune in and find out. UPDATED!
1. Suspicions

I don't own Teen Titans. I just thought this would be fun. It is my first fanfic. So be cruel nice and please review. It would be real nice thanks.

"Robin's Communicator Stand"

"Remember, you're one of us now. You don't have to be alone anymore," Robin said. He was always kind and made everyone part of the team.

"The Titans are Growing to a massive number, and we will keep growing." Robin was determined not to be the only one fighting this noble fight. He never was going to fight alone again.

A Meeting at the T Tower

"The Titans are growing to a massive number, and we will keep growing... to EVERYONE ON THE PLANET if Robin doesn't learn some self-control in who he gives communicators to and makes a Titan," Beast Boy over dramatically protested to the group.

"This is why you called the meeting? To complain about Robin's kindness to others?" asked Raven.

"Well he has a point, Raven. I mean last week he made the old lady who baked us cookies a titan and gave her a communicator as well. And those cookies made me sick." Added Cyborg.

"You ate all the cookies. And Beast Boy if you have a problem with it why are you having this meeting without Robin and Starfire here?" Raven pointed out, still trying to make sense of Beast Boy.

"Well Star isn't here because she wanted to go with Robin to get the movie and pizza, and Robin isn't here because I wantedtomakesureihadbackupfromatleastoneofyou." explain Beast Boy.

"What was that last part?" both asked.

"I wanted to make sure that I had back up from at least one of you, ok? I don't think this would be something to go in on by myself." Explain Beast Boy.

"Having a team is important to Robin, its his and our family. I don't think that you should ask him to limit his privilege of making his family bigger." Input Raven.

"If it continues the same over the next month then I'll back you up BB, but I agree with you Ra..." started Cyborg.

"Shhhh!" interrupted Beast Boy. He listened closely. "AHHHH! They're back. Quickly hide everything, act naturally. NOTHING WAS GOING ON. STOP SHOUTING!" Beast Boy nervously shouted.

"Perhaps you should hide until you can control yourself," suggested Cyborg.

"Beast Boy learning control? That could take years. Good idea." Raven sarcastically remarked.

Confused Beast Boy ran out of the room screaming something about they'll know everything and that he'd be back in two minutes. Robin and Starfire walked in just in time to catch that part.

"Hey guys," Robin greeted them. "What was that about?"

"Tofu has eaten away at his brain." jested Raven.

"Then perhaps the movie will help his mind's state to return to normal," Star mentioned, "and the consumption of the pizza as well?" She was hoping to have her friend back to normal, not realizing that Raven was joking.

"Ok, nothing can help him," stated Raven as she walked out of the room.

A little concerned that his fellow team mates weren't spending enough time outside, he figured he's try to see what was going on. "What happened while we were gone?" he asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. BB complained and Raven disagreed. You know, the usual. Although his outburst at when you walked in was weird even for him." Cyborg felt guilty for not going into detail of what happened, but the truth at that moment wouldn't be easily explained without BB there to explain.

"So, Star, what movie did you guys get for us to watch tonight? Oh is it a action packed racing movie?" he guessed excitedly.

"I am not sure that it is full of the action-packed racing, but I know that it was on the list of movies to see. Perhaps you can go and get our other friends so we may enjoy the viewing of it," requested Starfire.

"Ok just save me some of that pizza with the meat on it. I don't want to have to eat some of Beast Boy's vegetarian pizza, again," remarked Cyborg, as he ran down the hallway to ensure his pizza's safety.

"Do you think that they are alright?" a worried Starfire inquired of Robin.

"They seem mostly normal, though I would feel better knowing what happened while we were gone." Robin said.

"Me too," added Starfire.

"After the movie, we'll figure something out, Star." Robin said as he observed his friends returning to the living room for the general entertainment of pizza and a movie.

There it is. My first chapter in my first story. You know what to do next. If not then call me I'll walk you through it. Thanx.


	2. The Epic Battle

Yay a new chapter. This is only the first half of it. It was really long so I split it up. Not all that funny in this one, but I still hope that you'll enjoy it. Please leave me reviews. Thanx.

Still don't own Teen Titans.

"The Epic Battle"

Titans, GO!" With the battle cry given they move into action. Cyborg opened with a shot from his sonic arm gun. Though little damage was done, it was enough it was enough to be a distraction from Beast Boys charge as an elephant. The blow from that shot her across the room and into a wall. You'd think that doing this enough times would make them realize that throwing a villain into a wall would produce projectile objects to be thrown at them. Nope, some things aren't ever learned.

Possessing the power of super strength, so, for this blonde vixen, throwing chunks of building was like warming up for football. Fortunately Raven pays attention and was able to stop some of the chunks from hitting the team. Throwing the rubble back to her, no one was surprised when she broke through each of them with one punch for each. This gave Robin and Starfire the time needed to sneak up and attack.

Star threw Robin in for a frenzy attack of round-house kicks and punches. Maybe even a bash to the head from Robin to her, that's always cool looking.

After toying with Robin, letting him think that he was winning, a block and quickly executed counter attack sent him sailing. The sight of seeing her beloved bird boy flying, only angered Starfire more, and she let loose a barrage of star-bolts. This was proving to be the demise of the warrior. Seeing she was growing weak, Cyborg joined in with more blasts from his arm gun, while Raven threw more rubble.

Realizing that she would soon be going to jail if she didn't run, the warrior ran, or at least tried to. Beast Boy had become an octopus and tripped her. Before she could stand up and run, two explosions from two frisbee like weapons knocked her back down.

"Looks like you didn't know what you were getting into when you went up against the Titans. Now it's time to take you to..." Robin was abruptly interrupted by something unexpected.

Oh the suspense. Review and I'll add more. Thanx.


	3. Investigation

Ok, so i didn't get as many reviews as i wanted but, its enough to make me all happy and stuff. So here is the new chapter bit. I was a little sarcastic when i wrote it, so my appologies for that. Enjoy!

I dont't own TT.

"Who knew she could fly?" Raven asked herself sarcastically.

"I knew." called another voice from behind them. They turned around to find another girl, shorter than the first, but not too much shorter. She was wearing a back-pack. "I got the goods. Ana, let's go before you hurt someone or destroy more than necessary."

"But I'm having more fun than when I'm playing video games." Ana finally spoke. "Can't we stay five more minutes?"

"You are going no where." Robin threatened.

"See the one in the mask likes me. He wants me to stay with him." teased Ana.

" HE DOES NOT!" shouted an enraged Starfire, while all the windows in the building broke.

"I wonder if they realize that we are blocking the exit." Cyborg quietly informed BB.

" Whatever, we gave her enough time, I'm giving the signal." the shorter girl said.

There was a few seconds of silence, then... BOOM!. An explosion blew away the wall behind the girls. (An explosion? Really?) This revealed another girl, she was taller than both of themand covered in soot and insulation.

"Next time, Mira, I steal the items and you set the explosions. I got lost!" complained tall girl to back pack girl.

"Nix, we'll discuss this later. We need to be ready for them. Get down here Ana." commandedMira.

The Titans stood there dumbfounded, hoping that they were dreaming this instead of living it. Realizing that they were just letting the villains get away, Robin set the Titans back into action. "Titans, GO!"

"Sorry to disappoint you kids, but we are running a little behind and must be going." Three more girls yelled up to them. They were waiting in the get-away car that was 4 stories below them. One was on a computer planning out the route the other two were now singing along with the song on the radio.

"According to my watch they are on time." stated Mira. The others agreed. "I think that their batteries are dying. Well now we mustn't keep them waiting. See you later." With that they turned around and the warrior picked them up and flew them down to the car.

" That was weird." BB chimed in.

"Mommy? Where are you?" A little boy cried from the other room.

"Lets go see what happened in there." Robin lead the team in. Cyborg, BB, and Raven, searched the room for any clues that weren't destroyed in the explosion, while Star and Robin interviewed the little boy seeing he was the only one in the room while everything happened.

The interview lead no where because he was hiding in the broom closet the whole time. The rest of the team found nothing.

" Now what do we do? This whole place is clear of evidence due to the explosion. And the lead the little boy gave us, lead back to the beginning." Cyborg still was in shock over the whole thing.

" I don't know. Let's go ask Robin." BB's brain hurt from the days events.

"You two impress and amaze me more and more each day." Raven said, and when she looked up, realized that she said it to no one. "They could have told me that they left the room."

In the other room Star and Robin were finishing up with the little boy.

" Thanx for your help. Now if you remember anything, use this to contact us. I'm making you an honorary Titan." Then he handed the boy a communicator and assured him that they would be there to help him, no matter what.

"Gee thanks, Robin. You're super swell." Exclaimed the little boy.

"No problem, now we need to get you back home. Your mom and dad must be worried." he told the little boy as he pushed him out the door.

"So who are these girls, and are they still a threat?" Raven inquired of the group.

"We don't know, but we need to find out." Cyborg said just to put the obvious out in the open.

"They were beautiful, I so hope we see them again." BB said with hearts for his eyes.

"Ok? Let's move on." was the remark of a perturbed Raven.

"Beautiful, yet extremely dangerous. Hey, Star, they kinda remind me of you when we first met." Robin joked with her. Star shot him a look that left him resembling the remains of a burnt match wearing a mask.

"I think that we better get home. Oh, there's some turkey left in the fridge waiting for me. I mean us." suggested Cyborg.

"Yeah let's go. We have more work to do." pointed out Robin, he was always thinking about the job. "We should rest too."

"After we eat? I'm starving." was BB's input.

They all started to leave, BB stayed behind and got Cyborg's attention. "Hey, did you notice that the kid got a communicator and an honorary rank?" he asked.

"We were all there. Calm down, it's only been one day." a very sleepy Cyborg said.

Ok thats done with, do your part, please. Or else you will not make me smile. And thats bad!


	4. To the Extreme

The new part! I'm a strange person. All wells. Enjoy the cheese.

"To the extreme"

Over the next month, the events were very similar. Various factory's databases were robbed of misc. files by these girls. Yet, none of the stolen files were remotely related, leaving the Titans baffled.

One day while Robin was going over their clues, he got very frustrated. "What is it that they are after? It's got to be hidden in here somewhere."

"You know that it would be easier to tell what they were after if they left the files on the computers." Cyborg said from behind Robin.

Turning around to inquire what he meant, his question was answered before he could ask it.

"I went through the computers and there is evidence of a recent memory wipe. Even though most of the important files are back on the computer, there are some missing. That's why we don't know what they are after."

"I'm confused. We asked if anything was missing in the factory. Files on the computer, files in the filing cabinets and the equipment. They all said nothing was gone. What are they hiding?"

"We don't know. Raven and Star already asked them again. They wont talk. Raven said that they were lying though. Whatever they are hiding, they aren't going to tell."

"I don't understand," Robin's confusion was growing, "4 factories were broken into, files were stolen, and they wont talk."

"Maybe if they were made honorary Titans and given communicators they would talk." BB said behind Cyborg loud enough for only Cyborg to hear. Before he could add anymore to his smart comment, Cyborg had thrown him across the room into the wall, rendering him unconscious. Trying not to laugh Cyborg listened to what Robin was saying.

"We'll just have to wait until they strike again. Maybe that will help all this make sense." Robin concluded and then walked into the kitchen for something to eat.

They didn't have to wait long. The very next day, they struck again. And they titans were ready for them. It only took 10 minutes to get to the scene. But they were expected.

"Titans! I'm so glad to see you. Hi Robin." greeted Anna. "You guys are getting lazy though, it took you 3 minutes longer to get to the scene than it usually does."

"We thought you might like to think that you were going to get away this time. Now prepare for the butt-kicking." BB threw at her.

"Bring it on." And the battle began. Starfire snuck up behind Ana and threw her threw a wall to the outside. Their battle went on for ever ranging all over the parking lot. No one seemed to be winning, just equally matched, tiring the other out. The other Titans were just cheering her on, enjoying popcorn.

"What did I miss? Whose winning?" asked Nix. She came from around the corner, where the computer was. "What happened to the wall?"

"Star threw her through it. No one is winning. Popcorn?" BB filled her in on what was going on.

"Thank you. Mira isn't going to enjoy the wall situation. Popcorn needs salt." Nix said with a mouth full of popcorn.

"WHO BLEW UP MY WALL!" Mira exclaimed irritated.

"Star did it." BB, Cyborg, and Nix all told together.

"Oh she will pay. Do I smell popcorn?"

"Yep. Want some?" Nix offered.

"Sure better be salt on it. Did you call the car?" Mira asked.

"On their way. Call Anna down here."

"Hey! Wait a minute! Robin they are going to try to get away again. Let's move." Cyborg suggested.

"Titans go!" Robin attempted to get them into action. But as soon as they got moving the car came around the corner.

"You know that's starting to get on my nerves." Raven stated, ready to hurt something.

"Don't worry I got it taken care of. Star now!" Robin yelled. Just then Start threw her again but into their car. And they took off escaping yet again.

Raven asked the question on everyone's mind, "How was that taking care of it? They got away again."

"I put a tracking device on them" Star clued them in.

"Haven't they always found all the devices you hide on them? These are leading us nowhere! Explain your logic to me!" a confused BB yelled making a scene.

Then all the Titans were made very aware of crowd that had been watching the whole thing.

"Lets get started on interviewing them." Robin got them working on that. After 3 hours of interviews, and hearing the same story many times again, Robin called everyone's attention to him.

"I know the events that you witnessed were a little odd, but you may later remember something important later. I want to give you these so you can contact us if you do remember anything." Robin announced. Then on cue a dump truck backed up beside Robin and dumped a load of communicators. "Now if everyone would please take one, and then you may leave."

"Hey Cyborg, I know over the month he hasn't been giving the communicators away to anyone but does this make up for it?" BB asked.

"I think that it does." Avery confused Cyborg said. He was still in shock over the amount of communicators that Robin produced to quickly.

Mwahahahaha! Now please reiview or this story will never end!


End file.
